The application of various communication apparatuses is becoming more diversified and is increasingly sophisticated in terms of performance due to technological advance, thereby resulting in an increase in the requirements for the precision of related parts and components of the communication apparatuses and their operating environments.
Hence, a communication apparatus is typically equipped with a casing for accommodating a circuit board, parts and components, and various signal transmission devices. A good casing of a communication apparatus not only fends off the intrusion of dust or moisture, but also dissipates heat efficiently, such that heat generated by the communication apparatus in operation can be transferred to the outside quickly to ensure that the communication apparatus can operate efficiently and persistently.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic perspective view of a conventional casing for a communication apparatus. As shown in the drawing, the casing 1 comprises a metal case 10 and a lid 12 hinged to the metal case 10. Shutting the metal case 10 and the lid 12 results in a hermetically sealed receiving space for protecting the circuit board received therein as well as various related signal transmission devices mounted on the circuit board and other parts and components. In this regard, any element that is mounted on the circuit board and is capable of generating heat when operating is defined as a power element. Examples of the power element include electronic components, a collection of a plurality of electronic components, electronic chips, and electronic devices. One side of the power element can directly come into contact with an inner surface of the metal case 10, or alternatively an additional thermally conductive element can be disposed between the power element and the inner surface of the metal case 10, such that any heat generated by the power element or the circuit board in operation can be removed therefrom by means of the metal case 10, transferred to the metal case 10, and dissipated to the external environment. In addition, the metal case 10 further comprises a plurality of cooling fins 14 which is integrally formed at the outward-facing bottom of the metal case 10 for increasing the heat-dissipating area of the metal case 10 and thereby enhancing the efficiency of heat dissipation.
Regarding the conventional casing 1 for a communication apparatus, the metal case 10 is integrally formed from a metallic material of high thermal conductivity in a die casting process in a manner that the metal case 10 thus formed has an exposed heat-dissipating surface. However, the metal case 10 adds to the weight of the casing 1, thereby not only causing inconvenience to workers during an installation process but also increasing production costs.